Room 2184
by doodlekiss
Summary: "Oil is streaked across the walls. Doors are littered with bullet holes. Her screams are heard, but the only noise is the wind howling. Dead." Miles from the coast of Sweden, 2D and Murdoc struggle to save their lives as Cyborg Noodle searches for them madly. The island is only so big. It is only a matter of time before Cyborg finds the boys. Will they survive? Is it even possible?
1. Room 2184

**Hey guys! So here's a better description of the story:**

2D, Murdoc and Cyborg Noodle have left Plastic Beach for a "vacation". They are on a small land mass 75 miles off the coast of Sweden, staying in an old hotel Murdoc bought years ago. (No I haven't the slightest clue if there really is a tiny island 75 miles off the coast of Sweden, just making it up) Cyborg Noodle has malfunctioned, and is currently on a mad rampage through the large building trying to find 2D and Murdoc. This is pretty much the story of them hiding (and at some points fighting for their lives) from Evil Noodle.

Ok! :) One more thing, sentences with '-' in front and behind them are meant to be dialogue. If you don't know what I mean, the first sentence is an example.

...shoot. I lied. NOW one more thing! This chapter is SUPER short because it is just a preview to see if anyone likes it. If I get a couple reviews or just lots of views I will continue it! :D

ENJOY! (~^_^)~

2D

-2D! Stu, get up!-

I groaned. Murdoc shakes my arm vigorously, smacking my cheek. He grabs my feet, dragging me out of bed and dropping my stiff body on the ground. Another groan. I refuse to move.

-I'm not fucking around! Come on.-

He bends down and tries to get me standing. I sigh heavily, reaching out an arm and touching his lips softly. He ignores me and pushes me up against the wall, forcing me to rise.

-Murdoc? Carry me.-

-What?-

-Carry me!-

-Stu! I don't have time for this..-

I slide back down, swatting at his hands as he tries to pick me back up. Finally he turns on his heel, throwing his arms in the air.

-You really want me to carry you?-

I nod.

-Fine! Get your ass over here!-

Murdoc points at the ground next to him fiercely. I smile and stand up, locking my hands behind his head and bringing my legs around his waist. He puts his hands on my back and starts a brisk walk. I rest my head on his shoulder, watching the ugly green walls as we pass by them. My head bobs as he moves.

I slowly move my hand, tapping Murdoc on his spine.

-Where are we going?-

He doesn't answer.

In the distance, a faint metallic scream pierces the air. Murdoc whimpers slightly and increases speed. He reads off the numbers on the doors frantically, cursing under his breath. I tighten my grip, growing worried.

-Where are we going?-

I ask again, more urgent. He stops reading the numbers for a moment, clicks his tongue quietly, then sighs.

-Room 2184. Help me find it.-

He resumes his soft mumbling, and I notice he's only reading the doors on the left. I shrug and start rattling off the right side as they pass me by.

_1934, 1936, 1938, 2940..._

Murdoc stops. He swallows hard.

-No more rooms. We have to go up..-

I feel him move a hand and push on a door, releasing a heavy latch. It clicks loudly, making Murdoc flinch. He slips through it quickly and starts to climb up the stairs as best he can.

The metallic scream is heard again. It fades in and out, getting closer then drawing back. Murdoc's breath hitches in his throat. He slowly puts me down, pressing his finger against my lips. -_Don't. Move._- he mouths.

He slides his back down the wall very slowly, watching the stairs in front of us.

And then we wait.

#%#%#%****

So? What do you guys think? Please let me know! :)


	2. Ugly Green Walls

**Hey! First off, sorry about the mistake I made while counting the room numbers in the first chapter :P I didn't even notice it.**

Anywho, thanks for the nice reviews! Love to you guys! :D

Sorry that I didn't get to update yesterday, my birthday kind of got in the way. Lol, stupid birthdays, you ruin everything!

ENJOY! (~^_^)~

2D

A rusty moan echos throughout the building. It sounds like gears straining to a halt. She screams again. There is a loud thump, followed by silence. My joints ache badly, Murdoc hasn't let me move for hours. I turn to face him.

-Murdoc?-

He presses his finger on my lips, shaking his head no. Murdoc rises to his feet, hugging the wall just in case. He sneaks up the stairs, turning around and motioning for me to follow. Unsure, I stay where I am. He frowns then turns back, resting a hand on the door.

-Are you sure it's safe?-

Murdoc paused, sliding his hand along the seam of the door as he thought. Finally, he turned around, looking me in the eye.

-No.-

he smirked. Murdoc extends his hand out. I rush to my feet, clinging onto his arm. He raises his other hand, balling it into a fist.

_1..2..3!_

Murdoc bursts through the door, launching himself into the hallway. I gasp, stumbling after him. He picks me up and starts running down the hall. I notice handprints on the doors and ceilings.

-Murdoc! What the fuck is going on!?-

I whisper fiercely. He tells me to keep counting.

_2012, 2014, 2016, 2018.._

Murdoc curses. He puts me down, swiveling around and attacking a door. He jiggles the handle, it won't budge. Murdoc kicks it as quietly as he can, smacking the old wood with his fists at the same time. It cracks and splinters down the middle. I pushed him aside lightly, smiling. Aim, jab..

_Crack._

The door splits dramatically. I tap it with my hand and it falls to the ground. Murdoc stands with his jaw slightly open. My hand throbs from the punch, but it's worth it just to see his face.

He grumbles, shoving past me. He starts rummaging around the room, ripping down the curtain rod. A stream of grey light enters the room. It is still early morning. Maybe four o' clock. Murdoc pulls the curtains off, jabbing at the air with the rod.

I wander into the bathroom, running a hand along the tile. A piece crumbles in my hand. It's old and wet. There is a towel rack nailed to the wall. All the tiles around it are nearly gone. I yank the molded towel down, discarding it on the floor.

-Murdoc, give me a hand!-

He steps into the bathroom, avoiding the puddle of brown goo leaking from the sink. Murdoc takes hold of the rack, brushing away some of the tile. Underneath is concrete, and it looks fairly sturdy. He shrugs, yanking hard. The pipe squeals as he twists it loose.

I step back when he places a foot on the wall, then two. It finally breaks, sending Murdoc to the ground in a heap. I laugh quietly, bending down and tweaking the pipe from his grip. He groans and grabs onto my shirt, pulling himself up.

We walk back the room, checking for anything of use. I tap my knuckles on the thin walls absentmindedly. It echoed hollowly. I continue to walk along, rapping my knuckles on the wall, until the echo changes. It didn't sound right, more like a dull thud.

-Stu, do that again.-

Murdoc raised his head, pointing at the wall. I hit it again. _Thud_. Murdoc gets to his feet, testing the wall next to him.

-Break it.-

-What? Why!?-

-Because, Dullard, something is there!-

I smack the pipe into my hands for a moment, trying it's weight. I squeeze my eyes shut, raising my arms above my head. The rack comes down faster than I had thought, slamming into the wall heavily. It leaves a hole in the wall and a cloud of white dust forms in front of my face. I cough, waving it away.

Murdoc walks over, pushing me out of the way. I sit on the bed and rub my eyes. They burn. He breaks away parts of the wall, jabbing at it with his curtain rod. He stopped.

-Do you see something?-

He nodded, slowly turning around to face me. His face was twisted in confusion. I brought my finger to my lip, getting up and crouching next to him. I peered into the large hole, reaching a hand in and pulling out a nail gun. Murdoc took it from my hands, running his fingers over the device. He puts his finger on the trigger, pressing it against the wall. Pull,

Nothing.

-Shit..-

Murdoc threw the gun across the room. I winced when it hit the ground.

-We're making a lot of noise, let's get out of here.-

I nodded. He stood, offering his hand to me. I took it, climbing into his arms. He placed his arms on my back again, stepping into the hallway carefully. He checked down the halls, squinting suspiciously. I looked over his shoulder, clutching my pipe defensively.

-Nothing here,-

I whispered. He nodded briefly, turning to the right and jogging unsteadily. Halfway, a loud hiss of steam is released. Murdoc jumped, startled. A loud and long siren is set off. It started out quiet, slowly climbing in volume. Murdoc took a step back, pressing his shoulder into the wall.

She screams again.

We run.

He drops me, frantically tugging at my shirt. I scramble to my feet, tripping down the hallway after him. Murdoc doesn't even bother looking at the doors. He runs down the hallway, flailing his arms about.

-Fuck this! She's here! Go up!-

He slams into the door, pushing with his elbow. It won't budge. Murdoc doubles over, covering his ears. I scream, clawing at my head. The noise is deafening, sickening even. I slam into the door with all my might, but it won't move.

I kneel over, smacking the floor with my knee. I feel like crying, it's torture. And past my blurry eyes, I see it.

Room 2184.

#%#%#%****

Fight scene in the chapter? Yes or no? :D


	3. Sparks

**Hi! So sorry it took me forever to update! Forgive me!**

ENJOY! (~^_^)~

2D

Silence. She stopped screaming. Murdoc is lying on the ground next to me, covering his head with weak arms. I shuffle forward, cupping my ear as it rings softly. My head pounds, but I take no notice. I have to get to the door. I'm so close..

I hear the click of a gun.

Slowly, I turn my head. At the end of the hallway is her. She has a gun in each hand, pointed at us. She grins and oil leaks from her eyes. It runs down her cheeks and collects at the corner of her mouth. I watch as she slides her tongue out, licking the oil from her face. A spark flies from a hole in her head. Her head does a series of ticks, splattering oil on the wall.

Murdoc croaks and I slide closer to him, trying my best to protect him. He groans and pulls himself in front of me.

-I will not let you die.-

His movement makes her mad. She caws like a bird, tilting her head back and jerking uncontrollably. I see her drop one of her guns, ball her hand into a fist and punch the wall. Her hand goes right through. She yanks her arm back out, pulling wires and chunks of wall with it. Her mouth opens wider, and a barrel slides out on her tongue. Murdoc screams at me to move. He shoves me into the door and tells me to get inside.

But before I can even reach for the handle, four shots rings out.

A terrifying howl pierces the air. Blood splatters on the wall and all over me. I don't even have time to react. A parade of bullets rain around me. They leave pock marks all over the walls next to me. I shake my head and whip around.

-Murdoc!-

-Go, you idiot! Get in that room!-

-I'm not leaving you!-

-You better!-

-No I- -

Pain. Blind, white pain. I shudder, lifting my hand to my stomach. It's wet, and hot. I look down. Red, so much red.

-STU!-

A wave of nausea washed over me. My vision shrinks, slowly becoming engulfed in black. I lock eyes with Murdoc for a split second, then fall forward. I moan and grab his shirt sleeve. He is bleeding everywhere. Four holes, one in his arm and three in his leg. I pull with all the strength I have left. It feels like it is mixing with my blood and seeping out me quickly.

I hear the bullets stop, but my head is too heavy to lift up and look. I hear heavy footsteps slowly trudge closer. Her gun hits the ground, scraping along after her as she walked. My heart starts racing, and I scramble towards the door. Murdoc is like a ball-and-chain dragging behind me. He is moaning miserably, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

-No, we're almost there.. please..-

Butting my shoulder into the door, I shove him in front of me. I shuffle forward on my knees, slamming the door shut behind me. I lean against it with all my weight and rest my head on the wall. My stomach burns, but I can't touch it. I am too afraid.

-Murdoc, how is this room going to help us?!-

I croak. He slides across the floor, dragging himself to the ratty bed. He pulls himself up and struggles with the lamp on the bedside table. He pulls off the shade, chucking it across the room as best he can. It doesn't go far.

I see a switch sticking out from the lamp that was previously hidden by the shade. Murdoc raises a shaky arm for it. He wavers, falling forward. His face slams into the nightstand, and his body rolls to the ground.

-Murdoc!-

I scream. He doesn't respond. Then I feel it. A thumping in the walls. Combat boots smack the ground threateningly. I stagger to my feet, scurrying to the bed. My knees buckle, and I hit the ground hard. The thumping is close. To close. I feel it reverberating through the air.

The door shakes. I whimper helplessly, unable to rise back up. A gun cocks, and a bullet is blown through the wood. Chips are sent everywhere like shrapnel. A hand reaches through the splintered wood, jiggling the door knob. It opens, and her face is seen through the cracks. She smiles, oil pooling over her lips. It bubbles and comes down in drips like black spit.

The door swings open, creaking loudly. She looms over me and jerks. My face is splattered with oil. Her head is sparking badly.

-Noodle- -

_spark._

-Noodle loves- -

_spark_.

-you. Noodle loves you. Noodle loves you. Noodle loves y- -

_spark._

She raises her gun, pressing the barrel against my forehead.

-You aren't Noodle.. Get.. get away from me!-

She cocks her head, the smile disappearing from her face.

-I. AM. NOODLE.-

Her voices is distorted. Her eyes turn red and her grip on the trigger gets tighter. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the blast.

#%#%#%

**Sorry if this one isn't as good, I couldn't really think of what to do next. Also, I guess the actual fight scene will be in the next chapter. :/  
Hope you liked. :)  
Review maybe?**


	4. Who am I?

**Hope you guys are ready for an eventful chappie! I'm really proud of this one 'cause it took me SOO long to figure out what to do with it! I couldn't figure out what was going to happen, but I think the end results came together pretty well. :)**

ENJOY! (~^_^)~

x Flashback x

_-Murdoc, what is it?-_

_-It's Noodle. She's back..-_

_His eyes are sad. His eyes are full. His eyes are deep. His eyes are hidden. They are locked on the naked body lying on the table in front of him. She is cold and pale. Her skin looks fake. He doesn't care, though. She is back. As close to being with us as it will ever be._

_-Body Scan:-_

_she says. Her voice is hard and fake. Murdoc nods his head, telling her to continue. I don't know what's going on. She beeps twice, locking her gaze on Murdoc completely. I don't think she knows i exist._

_-Murdoc Faust Niccals. Bassist of Gorillaz. Satanist. Sex addict. Smoker. Alcoholic. Physical: Green. Abnormally long tongue. 5 foot 10 inches. Red eye, black eye. Multiple tattoos. Bruise on right shoulder. Background: No Information Found-_

_-Enough!-_

_snaps Murdoc. He clears his throat and points to me. Her head drops, and her body goes limp._

_-Body Scan complete. All data saved.-_

_She twitches then spins towards me. I gulp as her cold eyes lock onto me next. They are a beautiful jade for a second, but they quickly flash red. She snaps to full attention. I shift awkwardly, trying my best not to look at her naked frame._

_-Body Scan: Stuart Tusspot. 2D. Stu. Singer and keyboard player of Gorillaz. Buddhist. Prescription pill addict. Smoker. Slight alcoholic. Physical: Pale. Blue hair. Black eyes, eight-ball fracture. Six foot eight inches. Bruise on lower left cheek. Bruise on right upper arm. Multiple scars on both legs. Multiple bruises on upper body. Error: data overload. Error: too much damage done to subject.-_

_-That's enough, Noodle.-_

_says Murdoc, turning her away from me. I won't forget her steely glare. The color of blood. The color of evil. I won't forget._

x End Flashback x

I remember those eyes, that color. The cold and mechanical glare from an evil machine. That's all she is. All she ever will be. She will never be Noodle.

-You are a machine. You aren't Noodle.-

The barrel slides down my cheek. I hear a low growl spur from within her throat. She crouches down, running her mouth across my lips. I recoil from the awful taste of oil left behind. She sticks her tongue out, licking my ear.

-You are a machine.-

I say again, louder. I open my eyes, staring right into her own. She steps back, not sure what to do. She stops growling. Her brow furrows, and her hand wavers, but the gun is still aimed at me. Her finger is still on the trigger.

-No. I-I am Noodle.-

Her voice cracks when she talks. I prop myself up on my elbows slightly. She looks at me, ready to fire, but can't. I can see the uncertainty in her face. It is growing by every word that leaves my mouth.

-You are a machine.-

She ticks a few times. Several cracks run across her face, spreading with every glitch. They dance across her cheeks like spiderwebs, meeting up and branching off. She raises a hand to her face, touching her metal skin lightly. It chips and falls off in her hand.

-I..am a machine?-

"Noodle" lowers her gun, looking at her body questioningly. She grazes her arm, scratching at it. I watch as she begins to dig at her body. Her skin rubs off easily. She claws at her chest, ripping her clothes frantically. Her face is chipped badly now. Wires can be seen in big patches. She opens her mouth, a red substance collecting and pouring out slowly.

Blood?

-I am a machine?-

she repeats. I see my chance.

-Yes, a machine. That's all you are. That's all you ever will be.-

The blood drips onto the floor. "Noodle" brings a finger to her lip, wiping it off. She shoves her hand in my face, panicking.

-What is this. WHAT IS IT?-

She doesn't even give a chance to respond. I edge away slowly as she whips around and pulls off random parts of her uniform. Murdoc hasn't made a sound, all I can hope for is that he is still alive.

I reach up a hand, grasping desperately for the lever. She is too occupied with her body to notice me, but I still feel the sweat collect on my forehead. I'm still too weak to lift myself up. All I can do is drag myself along the ground. Murdoc moans softly, making me jump.

My hand smacks the lever, making the nightstand sink into the ground and revealing a passage way. The nightstand creaks loudly in the process. She hears. She roars loudly, making awful choking noises that sound almost like crying. Frantic, I look around for where I dropped my pipe. I see it sticking straight out of the wall opposite of Cyborg.

-How the- -

She hoists her rifle up and steadies it in the crook of her shoulder. I twist my body around enough to see her take aim. I roll away as best I can, trying hard to ignore the blinding pain in my stomach. Cyborg fires and I hear the bullet graze past my ear. It scares me and I yelp in surprise.

I fling my arm to the side, grasping onto the blankets scattered haphazardly on the bed and yank them free. She is screaming at the ceiling, splattering oil and blood all over the walls. I toss the blankets over Murdoc in an attempt to conceal him from her line of fire. With a whispered apology, I push his heavy body down the worn steps, feet first. He groans, but is otherwise unresponsive.

-I'm sorry, Murdoc!-

I scream. My fingers stretch and smack the lever a few times before it switches downward. The nightstand moans again and rises from the ground. I look away quickly as the stairs and the secret passage slip from view, hiding Murdoc from Cyborg. My only hope is that there is some way he can get out if I don't survive.

Cyborg growls and snatches my collar. I scream and her hand smacks me in the face. It's hardly a hand anymore. All that is left up to her elbow is metal framework and fraying wires. A tear leaks from my eye as I try to kick her, or fight back in any way. My energy is drained; I can feel my attacks growing weaker.

She lifts my chin up with the butt of her gun.

-Open your eyes.-

I whimper and crack them open slightly. She stares at me. Her eyes are jade, glinting in the faint light of the morning sun. I stare back, and it is then that I see it. Emotion. Her eyes show hurt, and confusion. There is also anger, but I can somehow tell it isn't at me. She is mad at herself.

-Who am I?-

I don't know how to respond, so I remain silent. I can't look at her anymore, but for some reason I can't look away.

-Please, who am I?-

A plea? She has me at the end of her gun, and she is pleading? I close my eyes and look away, shaking my head slowly. Her grip tightens on my shirt, and the butt of her gun smacks my cheekbone.

-Why don't you answer!?-

I whimper helplessly again as she yells at me.

-I don't know!-

I scream with a sudden burst of energy. She jerks her head back, surprised. I see my chance and strike. It is painful to move my legs so fast, but I force myself to do it. My feet connect with her chest, shattering her false skin and exposing wires. She shrieks and stumbles backwards.

I clutch my stomach, preparing for the pain, and lunge forward onto my knees. I can't stop the screams that burst out my mouth. It hurts; I feel the blood rush onto my hand and coat it in the warm liquid. Clenching my jaw, I stagger to my feet.

She is kneeling on the ground, shouting random words and fumbling with her chest. She is trying desperately to piece herself back together but to no avail. I hobble closer, reaching out my free hand. She looks up and locks eyes with me. I see yet again the hurt and loss in her eyes. She is shifting rapidly from murderous to fearful. Her eyes change red to jade furiously. She grabs her head and pulls on her hair, terrified.

-No mercy.-

I say. I take hold of her throat, forcing her to rise. She is still rambling, and her eyes are still switching madly. Her body trembles in my grip so bad that my arm shakes slightly. I tighten my grip and walk closer to her. She steps back uncertainly.

Her arms are limp at her sides. I don't know why she isn't fighting back. She looks at me with a blank (yet multicolored) stare and continues to walk closer and closer to the wall behind her. She jumps slightly when her back touches the pipe.

I swallow hard, a strange feeling of guilt building in me. I take a breath and push with all my strength. The pipe breaks through her back and out the other side, coated in oil. She jerks her head up, eyes wide. Her mouth opens slightly. Slowly, her head falls down again. Her lazy eyes connect with mine one last time.

-I know who you are now. You are my friend. I'm so sorry.-

She smiles faintly, closing her eyes. Her head falls to the side softly.

-Friend..I-I am friend..-

Her jaw goes slack, every part of her body now limp. Her gun hits the ground with a dull thump. Oil tears slide down her cheeks almost gracefully. A steady trickle of blood dribbles down her chin and onto her shoulder. Her face cracks more, flakes falling to the ground.

I wince, holding back tears. I don't know why I am crying; she tried to kill me. I remove my hand from her neck, running my fingers over her chipped cheeks. I wipe away her oil tears and the blood collecting on her uniform. I pull her dead body off the pipe, doing my best to carry her to the bed. I close her eyes and place her limbs in a peaceful pose. Looking at her on the bed made some of the guilt go away. Some, not all.

My fingers touch the lever, pulling down. The nightstand groans as it sinks into the ground. I peer down the steps, afraid. Did I push him too hard?

-Murdoc?-

#%#%#%****

As promised, the fight scene! Was it ok? Hope you guys like it! :D Tell me what you thought! AND STAY TUNED!


	5. Crumble

**Hey there! Hope you guys are having fun with the story so far! ;)**

ENJOY! (~^_^)~  
  
-Murdoc, seriously!-

I take a wary step forward, holding my hands to my chest. My face shifts a few times as I try to decide what to do. Absentmindedly, my hands wander to my bullet hole. I wince as I peel my shirt from my body. Most of the blood has dried, making it very painful to even attempt at removing it from my skin.

With a sigh, I drop my hands and trot down the steps. My knees buckle on the third step, causing my to tumble the rest of the way down. I land on my side, coughing up blood. Oh, fuck that hurt.. I roll onto my back slowly, breathing hard and just staring at the ceiling. A hot, burning sensation rises in my throat. I gag, flipping over fast. Despite my efforts, all the contents of my stomach end up on the floor in front of me. Too bad Murdoc was also right in front of me.

Murdoc sputters, flailing his arms.

-Dullard! What the- -

-Murdoc! Oh thank god you're okay!-

I scream, scrambling over to him. I grimace and pull the blankets off him. I find a clean spot and use it to wipe of his face.

-Sorry 'bout that.. I, um.. How are your-

I point at his bullets holes, letting him figure out the rest of my sentence. He grunts, waving his arm and smacking me in the stomach. I scream, recoiling back in pain. He bolts upright, muffles a cry, grabs his wounded leg and sinks back to the ground.

I stagger to my feet, crashing into a wall. I bite my lip and bow my head. With ragged breaths, I fumble with the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head. The dried blood sticks to me like glue, pulling my sore skin hard. I fling the shirt to the side, sliding down the smooth walls with a pained moan. Murdoc crawls over.

-Murdoc.. I don't think we're going to make it out of here. This island is dangerous.-

He doesn't respond. He just looks at me intensely for a while. I chuckle harshly.

-You know we're both going to bleed to death if we don't TRY to get out fast.-

Something in his head clicks. He nods briefly then turns toward the stairs. He does a funny army crawl, grasping onto the stair in front of his face and hauling himself up as best he can. We both glance up, having heard a strange ticking noise. A sudden spark flies, and Cyborg falls from the bed. She rolls a bit till she is directly at the top of the stairs.

-N-Noodle?..-

He jerks his head at me, eyes filled with anger and pain.

-You killed her? You killed her! Why isn't she moving? Oh, you killed her!-

he wailed furiously.

-'Why isn't she moving'?! Did you not just see her jump from the bed?!-

I scream at him. He is ahead of me now, sobbing and reaching for Cyborg. Her grabs her head, pulling her into his arms. Murdoc screams when he turns her broken body over. I see his hands run over her body and face gently, a frozen look of shock and horror on his face.

-You monster! Look what you did to her!-

-She was trying to kill us! I just wanted to protect you!-

He lowers his gaze, turning his head towards me slowly. He glares at me with both hatred and gratefulness swimming in his eyes. Cyborg sparks again, jerking upwards. Murdoc shrieks and tosses her across the room. He falls backwards with a grunt.

-Murdoc! Murdoc, why does she keep moving? I thought I killed her..-

-You did, bastard. It's probably just oil touching live wires. She had a natural reaction to it or something, but she's not alive. I guess some of her wires aren't dead yet..-

He sniffs, squeezing his eyes shut.

-Aw, is Mudz getting soft?-

I tease.

-Shut the fuck up!-

He roars. I snicker and climb the rest of the stairs. He backs away from me, turning his head. I catch his chin and tilt his face towards me. What I see surprises me: Murdoc's eyes are watery and sad. His lower lip trembles, and his shoulders sag. He thrusts forward, wrapping his long arms around me.

-She's gone..forever..-

Murdoc digs his nails into my back, burrowing his face into my upper chest and sobbing. I notice how hard he's trying to avoid my stomach. I twist my arms around him, slipping one under his legs and the other on his shoulder blades. He moans in protest, letting his head loll. I sigh, shaking my head.

-Murdoc, you can't walk. Just let me do this.-

He doesn't say anything, rather looking at the limp corpse of Cyborg. Something in her head is glowing. Murdoc gasps.

-No, shit! Stuart, we have to get out fast!-

Murdoc claws his way out of my grip and starts scrambling towards the door. I panic and rush after him on my hands and knees. They hurt but I force myself after him. I can't lose him, not now. Not ever. I can't lose him.

-Murdoc! What's going on?!-

He crawls faster, his arms buckling underneath him every few feet. He starts screaming as the light in her head grows brighter. I get on my feet and run to him, scooping him with all the energy of pure adrenalin. He point to the hall furiously.

-Every gun in her body is going to go off, and we're going to be caught right in the middle of the shit storm! Hurry!-

My jaw drops, but I don't slow down. I sling him over my shoulder, grunting with the weight. I rush out in the hallway.

-The left! Go to the left!-

he hollars. I sway slightly, a wave of dizziness passing through me. I shake my head and start off towards the exit. I slam into the door, moaning at the pain. With an exhausted sigh, I stumble into the stairwell.

-Stu, are you alright?-

I shake my head slowly, shuffling forward.

-2D! Watch out!-

Murdoc yells right before he slides off my shoulder. I grit my teeth and try to move. My body doesn't respond right; all I can do is stand here. A terrifying spasm encloses my whole body, sealing me in pain. I scream and jerk uncontrollably, sending me to my knees. I fall forward, crashing down the stairs.

-No!-

Murdoc screams. I see, through my squinted eyes, his head pop over the stairs as he crawls down them. His hand slips and he slides down painfully. I watch as he bumps down each step with a groan.

I can't move. Black snakes slither across my vision, blurring out everything. A heavy object crashes into my leg. It starts to say something, but is cut short by an explosion so great, the very core of the island trembles.

The last thing I remember is a loud creak of metal bending and Murdoc dragging me across the ground.

#%#%#%****

Opinions?


	6. The Sadness

**Hey guys! So I have something to tell you: The events in this story are not real, they never happened. This is important to keep in mind, especially for this chapter. Please continue to have fun with it and keep reading, though! Also, the hotel has five floors.**

ENJOY! (~^_^)~

3rd Person

Murdoc twisted his hand in Stu's shirt, using his other hand to pull him along. He whimpered at the ceiling, begging it not to collapse on top of him. Murdoc winced as the building began long, droning moans. The _tak-tak-tak_ of Cyborg's machine gun continued on behind him. He knew it was only a matter of time before the bomb in her body would go off. The clock was ticking.

Coming up to the door on ground level, Murdoc gave a quick sigh of relief. He reached up his hand, pushing with all his might. 2D sputtered weakly. Murdoc was too afraid to look back at him. He dragged his way through the heavy door, tugging Stu after him. He faltered slightly as he gazed down the long hallway.

_-Murdoc, these walls are so ugly.. Why did we come here?-_

Murdoc smiled at the memory of 2D when they had first stepped foot in the abandoned hotel. He shook his head and pushed on.

-Don't worry, Stu. We're going to make it..-

he whispered. Murdoc rounded the corner, shouting in excitement. He scrambled desperately to the front doors. His arm buckled, sending his face to the ground. Murdoc coughed as his mouth was filled with old carpet. The building creaked and a tile from the ceiling came crashing down. Murdoc yelped and scurried faster.

The hotel trembled, and the top three floors crumbled. The dominoes effect: the top floor took out the floor below it. Seconds later, the third floor caved in. Murdoc cursed freely, slamming his torso into the glass doors. They broke easily. Murdoc ignored the glass cutting into his palms as he rushed outside. He flipped around, pulling 2D after him. Just one more door to make it through..

Murdoc looked up just in time to see the end of the walls crack. He screamed and burst through the doors, making it outside right before the walls gave out. He pulled 2D close to him, rocking slightly and shaking. Murdoc crawled further away from the hotel, preparing for the blast.

Finding himself a safe distance, Murdoc plugged Stu's ears. He squeezed his eyes shut, hunching over 2D just in case. The explosion echoed in his lungs. It shook the ground he was sitting on, and made the water tremble. Murdoc flung his arms around the hardly-moving body he was guarding. He cried out in pain as shrapnel struck his back. Murdoc remained on top of 2D until the sawdust rain had ceased falling. He shook terribly, aching all over.

-Stu..we, we made it!-

he laughed shakily, hugging the body in his arms.

-Stu? Are you okay?-

Murdoc shook the boy, a growing fear in the pit of his stomach.

-It's so cold..-

coughed the boy. He drew a sharp breath, twitching his hand weakly. Murdoc shook his head furiously.

-No! Don't say that! 2D, listen to me! You are GOING to make it! You're gonna fucking make it!-

cried Murdoc. He clung to the boy, pleading in his mind.

-Murdoc..It hurts so bad..-

Murdoc stared at the boy, his mismatched eyes filled with horror.

-I know, I know it does. Just stay with me, please..-

2D smiled dumbly, opening his eyes and looking right at Murdoc.

-Don't worry, Mudz. I'll be okay. We'll get off this island an- -

he coughed into his hand miserably. Murdoc shuddered at the sight of blood on the boys fist. He touched Stu's cheek lightly, rubbing it with his finger.

-Murdoc, I..love you..-

he smiled. His head fell backwards, blue hair shifting from his eyes. Stu shook slightly, his body deflating. Murdoc watched the boy's eyes roll back in his head.

-I love you too..-

Murdoc lowered his head, a steady stream of tears dripping onto 2D's bare chest. He choked back loud sobs as he kissed the boy's cold lips. The kiss was wet and sad, filled with hurt and abandonment. Murdoc moaned at the sky, slipping his hands under the dead body. He brought the boys head up as if he was offering him up to heaven.

-You never told me, Dullard. Why didn't you tell me?-

he whispered to the clouds. Murdoc fell on his back, splaying his arms out to the sides. He lay there with the boy in his lap, and the boys blood on his hands. Murdoc heaved a sigh._ I could have saved him. He would still be alive if I had just gotten in front of him._

He cast his eyes around him, growling at the sight. Oil was streaked across the remains of walls. Shattered doors were littered with bullet holes. Her screams were heard, but the only real sound was the wind howling. Dead.

The Ruins of Room 2184

Bricks and wood tumbled down slowly. There is metal creaking, and a mass of glass, wood and bricks shift suddenly. From the remains, an arm juts out. She pulls, and her head shows. She lives.

#%#%#%  
**  
...Yup. That just happened. Don't hate me, but I felt it was too unrealistic to let him live. 2D was half dead at the end of the last chapter, it just felt right to do that. Im sorry guys.. Hope you enjoyed anyways! :) Also, I never intended for this to have pairings, but I couldn't help but have 2D say 'I love you' to Mudz. Dunno if that really counts as a pairing, so whatever. Review!**


	7. Home At Last

**Hey hai! I have a feeling some of you are going to hate me. I tried my best, and I really hope you guys like it! Have fun!**

ENJOY! (~^_^)~  
  
Murdoc (3rd Person)

Waves crashed against the shore. Thunder cracks, and the clouds overflow with blackness. A heavy fog rolls in, enclosing the bodies lying motionless on the cold ground. A sigh is heard through the dense sorrow, and a figure rises. He holds a limp corpse in his arms. He looks at the rubble in front of him with regret and takes a wary step forward.

-Everything I ever loved. They're all gone.-

the figures says. He puts the body down gently. A painful gasp escapes his lips when he starts to walk. He shakes his head and continues towards the pile of brick and glass. The man struggles to climb it, digging with a purpose. He shuffles forward, reaching at a broken object sticking out from the pile halfway.

A few minutes pass and the man has succeed in pulling a second body from the heap. He places it by the first, turning and stumbling to the shore. He falls to his knees once his feet touch sand. With a woeful cry, the man runs his fingers through the soft grains. He stares out at the grey water, his shoulders sagging. The figure sniffs and wades into the water, reaching under and pulling a rope free.

The man grunts in pain as he drags a small boat to shore. He secures it in the loose sand, shuffling back to the bodies with a tired groan. One at a time he carries them to the boat and places them delicately. The man pushes with all his might, crying out in pain. The boat moves and he does his best to rush in it before it drifts to sea. Thunder cracks and the sky opens up. The rain falls on his skin, tickling him to his core and chilling his bones.

Darkness cloaks the water as it ripples. Waves crash against the sides of the small boat, rocking the three bodies in an unsteady pattern. He retrieves two oars and sets to work, hoping he is heading in the right direction. The silence is only broken by the water sloshing.

"The Middle Of Nowhere"

-Darius, please. Turn the car around. It's creepy and I want to go home.-

-Just hold on a few more minutes! We're almost there..-

Ann shivered and gazed out the window. She watched the road speed by her as Darius cruised through the winding hills. He kept tapping the wheel with his fingers in excitement, but it only made Ann more anxious.

-At least tell me where we're going?-

-I found this old building on the top of a hill. It's huge, like a mansion! It looks abandoned, so I thought we'd check it out.-

Ann groaned, but otherwise said nothing. The drive was rather awkward as the silence was drawn over several minutes. Darius glanced over, touching her arm lightly.

-What.-

-It's just around this corner.-

-Finally! Let's get this over with already..-

Darius slowed the car, pulling up to a rusted iron gate. Ann drew a deep breath, staring past the gate and to the large mansion sitting atop the hill. She shook her head slowly, but Darius ignored her. He climbed out the car and ran around to her side, opening her door and pulling her from her seat. Ann whimpered quietly and clung to his arm.

-Please tell me we aren't going in there!-

-Well yeah we are! Come on, it'll be fun.-

He said, taking a confident stride towards the gate. He grinned and shoved them open. They gave off a rusted groan but moved easily. Ann bit her lip, holding on to the back of Darius' shirt. The wind blew fiercely, howling slightly. Darius laughed and started the long walk up the hill. Ann wrinkled her nose.

-It smells.-

-I think there's a landfill right over there.-

-Wonde- DARIUS! What is that?!-

Ann whispered fiercely, pointing to a strangely human-like object. Darius squinted, scratching his head. He opened his mouth, about to answer, when the object moved. It lurched forward, moaning. Ann tried to scream, but was cut off by Darius as he clamped his hand over her mouth. He tugged her sleeve and bolted up the hill. Ann was immediately dragged along behind him due to her death grip on his arm.

The thing stepped from the garbage, onto the road and continued lurching after the two. It moaned loudly, arms outstretched and drool dripping from it's mouth. All around the young couple garbage started to shift. Mass amounts of lurching, groaning, drooling things rose from their landfill grave and made their way towards the road. Ann screamed, sobbing and stumbling after Darius.

-We're almost to the top!-

shouted Darius. Ann gurgled helplessly and continued the challenging run for her life. Darius yelped, pointing at the building. He increased his speed, panting horribly. Ann weezed but managed to keep up with him. He slammed into the front door of the mansion, fumbling with the doorknob desperately. Ann screamed as she looked over shoulder and saw the horde close behind them.

-It's locked!-

shouted Darius, his eyes wide. Ann stepped back, pressing herself flat against the wall. Darius broke down and cried, wrapping his arms around her. The pair sank to the ground and watched as the mass drew closer by each passing second.

-Ann, I'm so sorry!-

-Darius, I want you to know I love you..-

-I love you, too!-

The two shared one last look. They held each other close and gave kisses tainted with tears. Both their screams were heard clear as day as the horde piled on top of them. The gnashing of teeth echoed through the air along with the ferocious ripping of flesh.

Murdoc (3rd Person)

The man paused at the gates, eyeing the car parked right in front of him. The lights were one, and a door hung ajar. He shook it off and continued up the hill, a body draped over each shoulder.

He breathed in a grateful lungful of rotten air, a sense of comfort falling over him. He looked out at the large amounts of rubbish on either side of him. The feeling of home wrapped around him and urged him on.

The figure trudged onward, ignoring the zombies that gathered around him. They were oddly docile. The man felt their beady eyes upon him, and he grew angry. He knew what they were doing; like vultures circle their nearly-dead prey, they were doing the same.

-Go on, you mangy fucks! Eat me! Come on already, eat me!-

He drew a ragged breath and walked on, finding he had not the energy to yell. He was thin-dangerously so- and worn. There wasn't much left of him.

When the man reached the top, he was unfazed to find the bare corpses of two people clutching each other as they huddled against the door. He merely sighed and shoved them out the way. The man reached up and grabbed a key previously hidden, fitting it in the lock. He pushed his way inside, swelling up with an overwhelming sense of nostalgia.

-Home, sweet home,-

He said before collapsing on a molded couch. The man set the bodies on either side of him and sighed happily.

-You and I both loved this place a lot, it felt like the right thing to do.-

His lip trembled slightly as he brushed azure locks from the corpses face. A tremor passed through the mans body. He smiled weakly and placed his hands in his lap. With a satisfied sigh, the man let his head fall back. He welcomed Death to take over his body slowly, for he was home. He would join all those he loved soon. A single tear slid down his face, and he was gone.

Next to him, a light flickered on. It glowed bright red.

#%#%#%****

I actually cried while writing this. :( Sadly, this is the end to this story. Thank you all so much for supporting me and the story, it really helped :) Love to you all!  
Also, I was thinking of doing a sequel with Cyborg making it back to Plastic Beach and meeting Russel & Noodle. Do any of you like that? I'm open to ideas, so if you have them I would love to hear them. Again, thanks soo much! *heart*  
~doodlekiss


End file.
